Forgotten Memories
by sunshinelexi
Summary: A mysterious young girl arrives in Konoha and falls in love with Naruto. Discontinued. Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. Shards of Memory

I'm a Quizilla buff who just switched to this site because no one was ever reading or reviewing my stories. You all seem to be a lot better about that here. For old time's sake I'm using quizilla format and writing in second person. I really don't know why its considered unprofessional to write in second person. I think it makes the story more exiting as if you were part of the action. By the way, I dont own Naruto. Anyway on to the story…

**Forgotten Memories (Naruto love story) Profile**

Name?

Gender: female

Appearance: blond hair, green eyes

Height: average

Age: about 12

Past: Who knows?

Personality: shy, quiet, very sweet and caring

Miscellaneous: You have cat ears, not sure why

**Forgotten Memories Part 1: Shards of Memory**

"Where am I?" "Who… am I" You were completely surrounded by darkness. You felt the soft mattress of a bed beneath you and thick wool blankets on top of you. You opened your eyes. You were in a hospital bed, surrounded by four bleak white walls on either side.

-Flashback-

As a young girl, you are standing over the body of an older man. You cry as you watch him die. "No, Kura-san! Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone!" you shout.

-Present day-

You shuddered. You hated hospitals. Just then, a nurse entered your room.

"Excuse me," you say to her. "but, where am I?"

"You are in the Yondaime Hogake Memorial Hospital in the town of Konoha." She replied.

"Not anymore." You reply, throwing off the covers and standing up. You gasp as the world sways dizzily around you, as if you were a crystal in a kalideoscope. You sit back down on the mattress, shaking your head to clear it.

"You can't go." The nurse says. "You're not well yet."

"I'll manage" you reply.

"But hospital protocol dictates that-"

"I don't care about protocol. I have to get out of here." You reply, with a desperate edge to your voice.

The nurse sighs, and says. "I'll go talk to my supervisor about releasing you early."

After she leaves, you get up off the bed and walk to the window. You slide the glass open and feel a playful gust of wind nip at your nose. You happily breathe in the fresh air, feeling reenergized and reinvigorated. You notice that you are on the second floor of the hospital, and a tree is growing close you to your window. You bite your lip in concentration. "I wonder…" you look back at the open doorway of your room. You see your nurse arguing with her supervisor. It doesn't look like she'll be back anytime soon. _I'm sorry_, you think. You climb out the window, and quickly slide down the trunk of the small tree outside your window. You get to your feet and begin to walk around the village. _I should see if anyone around here knows who I am_, You think.

The first person you meet is a man with brown hair and brown eyes. You grab his arm, and he looks at you. "Excuse me," you say to the man. "Do you know who I am?" He regards you carefully and then says. "I'm sorry miss, but I've never met you before in my life." You sigh, in a disappointed way and let him pass. You ask several more people, but none of them seem to know who you are. Spying a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes, you decide to try one more time. You ask him your question.

"Huh? How am I supposed to know that?!" he yells.

You take a step back from him, a little bit afraid.

"I-I was hoping someone might." You say.

He puts his face really close to yours as if weighing the validity of your answer.

"Hmph." He says. "How come YOU don't know who you are?"

You're a bit taken aback by this question. "I don't know."

"So, you don't have a home or anything?" he asks.

"I guess not." You reply.

"Well, I guess you can stay with me." He says. "Although I gotta warn you that I get mobbed by fan girls sometimes."

You laugh. "Thank you…"

"Naruto!" he says.

"Arigato Naruto-san." You say, executing a traditional Japanese style bow.

He goes a little pink in the face and says "No problem."

"Hey!" he says suddenly. "Why don't I show you around the town before we go back to my place?"

"Okay." You say.

As you walk around town with Naruto, you notice that the other villagers seemed to go out of their way to avoid both of you. Sometimes you caught groups of people whispering as you passed. Naruto walked along with his head held high and a forced smile on his face. You could tell he was trying to ignore them, but it bothered you. You stop walking. Naruto turns back to look at you.

"What is it?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"Doesn't it bother you that they are all avoiding us?" you ask. His smile fades.

"Its okay. I'm used to it." He replies.

You look at him carefully. For the first time, you notice that he has curiously shaped markings on his face that look almost like-whiskers. You wonder if the people are treating him differently because of his appearance. You know what that's like.

-Flashback-

You are swinging on a swing by yourself in a playground. There are plenty of other children there, but you are alone. Suddenly, someone kicks a ball near the swing set. You pick up the ball to return it and walk over to the other children. "Can I play?" you ask shyly, holding out the ball. A boy takes it, looking at you. "No. You look weird. Cat-ears." He says. A pretty girl with brown hair laughs. "Cat ears," she jeers. Suddenly they are all chanting, "Cat-ears, cat-ears, go away cat-ears." You feel hot tears run down your face, as you race to the safety of the swing set. _I can't help it if I was born this way_, you think.

Present Day, Naruto's POV

You notice the girl looking at you strangely. You come over to her to ask what's wrong when she suddenly throws her arms around you. "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry" she says. You turn a bit pink in the cheeks and return the hug. Her body is so warm and soft in your arms. You notice that the whispering of the villagers is intensifying. _Good_, you think. _I'll give them something to whisper about._

3


	2. Memories Over Ramen

**Forgotten Memories Part Two: The Revelation**

During your tour, Naruto shows you the houses, the academy, the hogake's office and the shopping districts. Somehow, you two end up by the ramen shop at the end of your tour.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm kinda hungry. Do you mind if we get a bite to eat?"

"No." you say. "It sounds like a good idea."

You both walk into the ramen shop.

"Hello Naruto." The ramen shop owner says.

"Hi old man!" Naruto replies. You gasp at Naruto's rudeness, but the owner just chuckles.

"I see you've brought a friend with you." The owner says.

Naruto blushes, and you smile.

"What would you like to eat miss?" the owner asks.

You suddenly realize that you don't have any money. "I-it's okay I'm not hungry." You reply.

The owner smiles at you, knowing what your thinking. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

You bow. "Arigato, kind sir. I'll have whatever Naruto is having."

The owner laughed again. "We're not that generous." He says.

You cock your head in confusion.

"I'd like fourteen bowls of miso ramen please!" Naruto yells.

Your jaw drops. "Four-fourteen bowls? You must really like ramen Naruto."

"Yup! Its my favorite thing in the whole world!" Naruto yells.

You giggle.

Naruto looks at you and blushes a little. "Now, maybe it's my second favorite thing."

You are about to ask what he means by this when the owner says loudly, "I'll go get your ramen now."

"Okay" you say.

Ten minutes later, the owner brings you and Naruto your ramen. It is steaming hot. You blow on yours to cool it off a little, while Naruto gulps his down. Suddenly Naruto goes blue and starts banging on the table. You giggle a little when you realize that he is choking on his ramen. You pat him on the back and he throws it all up before continuing to eat his other 13 bowls like nothing ever happened. You giggle again.

"I like you Naruto." You say to Naruto. "You're funny."

He turned a bit red at that and actually stopped eating for a second. "I like you too, um, err…" He put down his bowl of ramen to look at you. "Since nobody seems to know who you are, we should give you a name. After all, I can't call you 'hey you' forever." You are shocked at this suggestion. Naruto notices and hastily adds "If you don't want to then, that's okay too. I mean-"

You cut him off. "If I take a new name, it will be like erasing my old identity. I don't want my past to disappear. I want to remember." You say.

Naruto's eyes soften as he looks at you. It might be your imagination, but you think you see his eyes glisten with tears. He wipes his face with the sleeve of his orange jacket and snuffles a bit. "It'll just be for a little bit. I'll do everything I can to help you remember who you are. Believe it!" he says with a shaky smile.

You smile too, and nod solemnly. "Do you have any suggestions?" you ask.

"Umm… err…." Naruto blushes.

Naruto's POV

_I want to give her a name that's as pretty as she is._

Your POV

"What's something you like?" you ask. "I want you to be happy whenever you think of me."

"Ramen!" Naruto blurts out.

You laugh. "Of course. Ramen it is then."

You lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you Naruto."

He blushes bright red, looking happy and confused at the same time.

At that exact moment, two other people come into the ramen shop. A girl with pink hair drags along a boy with black hair and sad eyes.

"Oh, another couple." The owner says. "What would you two like to eat today?"

The pink-haired girl blushes with pleasure, but the boy with black hair glares at the ramen shop owner with a look that clearly says _I did NOT come in here with her._

You giggle a bit at the scene. The boy turns his dark gaze on you, making you stop mid-giggle. His onyx eyes are dark with loneliness and sadness. There's something familiar about his eyes.

Naruto's POV

_What the hell does Sasuke think he's doing, glaring at my Ramen like that. I'll show him!_

Your POV

Naruto gets to his feet, glaring at Sasuke. "Stop it Sasuke! Can't you see you're frightening Ramen?"

The pink haired girl stared at Naruto. "What did you just call her?" she yelled.

"My name is Ramen." You said smiling. "We just decided it before you got here."

"Just decided?" the pink haired girl asked, confused.

"I woke up in the hospital of Konoha early this morning, not remembering my name or anything about my past. Naruto gave me this name. I really like it." You explained, making a face like this .

Suddenly, the pink-haired girl hits Naruto on the top of the head, leaving a large bump. "You idiot! You can't name her after your favorite food! She has to have a proper name!"

"Owww Sakura that hurts," Naruto complained.

However, Sakura was paying no attention to him.

"Lets see, what about…Ai? No, too sappy…. Erm… Nori? Naw, too boring…

"How about Mikoto?" the boy named Sasuke suggests.

"That's really pretty," Sakura says.

"It was my mother's name," Sasuke says, his eyes going sad again.

The memory hits you like a speeding locomotive. Suddenly you remember where you have seen those eyes before.

-Flashback-

You were 7 or 8 years old, standing in front of a burning building next to a teenage boy.

Tears cascaded down your face as you heard the wails of the damned emanate from inside the building.

"Why niisan? Why did you kill them?"

"I did it because I had to." The boy said with regret in his voice. "Evil had tainted their hearts."

Ai means 'love'

Nori means 'doctrine'

Niisan means 'brother'


	3. DISCONTINUED

This story has been discontinued because I wrote it when I was a "short shit" and it is rather amateurish =(.

If you want to see examples of better writing, please do read my fics "Anything" and "Watashi no Oniisan." I'm actually proud of them.


End file.
